From Crazy to Love
by Croc9400
Summary: Kim Crawford is MADLY in love with Jack Brewer but he has been ignoring her for YEARS. One day she gets so fed up with being ignored she kidnaps him and forces him to be her loving husband. Jack thinks she's crazy, but will he learn to love her? MAJOR KICK!
1. Chapter 1

**Since "Search for the Most Powerful Bionic" is on hold until the bionic showdown I decided to start this story. Yes I know I have to finish "Surviving in Exile" but it's easier for me when I have more then one popular story going on. It keeps me under pressure and I work good under pressure. And I'm sorry if this story sucks. It's the first time I've actually completely, purposefully, changed a character's personality. **

**Chapter 1**

**Kim's POV**

It's been 3 years since Jack's come to Seaford High. Since then, I've had a crush on him. He hasn't said one thing to me. Not one. Not just because I'm a part of his rival dojo, but because he hates me. I want him to love me! The other day, I went to ask him out, he threw his jacket on my then pushed me to the ground. Him and that jerk Jerry love messing with me. By then I was fed up, and tired of being ignored, and humiliated by him. I decided it was time to do something about it. I left a little note in Jack's locker and left the building. Tonight was going to be a night, that neither of us would forget.

**Jack's POV**

I said goodbye to Jerry and Milton for the day before I went to my locker. I had to Ross a few books in there. When I opened it a note fell out. It said,

_Jack Brewer, we were meant to be, _

_So please, come meet me,_

_At the big tree,_

_By the sea. _

_At three_

_-K _

K? Who could that be? Karla? Karen? Katherine? Too many possibilities. I know which tree she's talking about, whoever she is, but three? It's almost 4. She knows when we get out of school. Maybe she meant 3 am. Whatever I love a secretive girl. So dangerous and hot. I smiled and walked out for the building.

I decided to skip practice that day. My parents were out of town so they would be ok with it. They'd be fine because they wouldn't know. I popped some popcorn and got some gummy bears. I put samari beach party in the DVD player and sat back, eating the popcorn. Nobody bothered me. No texts, no calls. That was odd. Whenever I skip practice I normal get a text. I just shrugged it off.

Around 6 o'clock I ordered some Chinese food. After I paid the delivery guy I sat down and watched Nana was a Ninja. I love that movie! After it was done I went upstairs, set my alarm for 2:30 am and went to sleep.

When I woke up I didn't want to look too fancy. I just put on a tight t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I brushed my teeth quickly, grabbed my house key and phone, and left the house. I grabbed my bike and helmet and started riding down the street. I know it was almost three in the morning but instead of feeling normal lonely I just felt alone. Like all the houses were boarded up and nobody would ever come out again. It felt odd. I shrugged it off and kept riding my bike to the tree. When I got there I didn't see anyone. I parked my bike, took off my helmet, and waited. After about 15 minutes nobody came. I put my helmet on and went to go get on my bike when I heard someone say, "Jack?"

I turned around. I couldn't see who it was, but she was there. I smiled and put my helmet back on my bike and walked over to her. When I got closer to her I saw who it was.

"KIM!? Why would you...?" I started.

"I love you Jack Brewer. And I'm tired of you ignoring me"

"What do you...?" I didn't even get to finish my question before she ran over and shoved a rag in my face. I fought her off and ran for my bike. After I put the kickstand up my vision started getting blurry. I blinked a few times but it didn't help. Then I started getting numb and everything went black.


	2. Adoption

I am sorry to say it but I'm not feeling this story anymore(dramatic aww in the background) so anyone who would like to adopt this story PM me. This is first come first served and I will post who adopted this story after it gets adopted. Thank you all for you all for your support of this story I know how many of you followed it, but this story just wasn't meant to be written by me. I'm sorry. I will follow and favorite the story once it's adopted.

Sorry Again,

CurrentlyObsessedWithKickinIt


	3. announcement everyone's been waiting for

**This story has been adopted by...**

**kickfan848! I will let you know what he/she has the story up. He/She's is in the middle do moving right now so after she settles in she'll have the story up. I will keep you posted!**

Sorry to all of you that didnt get picked,

CurrentlyObsessedWithKickinIt


	4. Just a heads up

This story has been posted on kickfan848's profile. She's doing REALLY good. Read it. It's AWESOME!


End file.
